


Sweet Papaya

by sweetiejelly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's really hurt from the last battle. Merlin helps him. They both find out how good papaya is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Papaya

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2010 for Mayah; previously posted [at LJ](http://sweetiejelly.livejournal.com/120122.html).

Night had fallen though the revelry continued – drunken shouts and music sending two rhythms to spar up in the sky. Arthur shifted on his bed, almost wishing for the stiff chair next to the throne, almost wishing to be immersed in the politics of the court. Merlin was there. He had ordered him there himself.

Still, his shoulder ached, battle wounds spread red and purple over his skin, drilled dull into his bones and seeped bitter into his muscles. Gaius’ medicine only went so far and Arthur wished desperately for a distraction, any distraction.

As if hearing his wish and obeying for once, Merlin stumbled through the door, his bony back slightly arched as he carried in a large tray. “Since you couldn’t bring yourself to the feast, I’m bringing the feast to you,” he grinned as he set the tray down heavy on the table. There was a full jug of wine, breads, cheeses, meats, and some yellow cubes of sweet smelling fruit that Arthur couldn’t identify.

“What’s that?” He craned his neck.

Merlin barely looked up from where he was scooping a little bit of everything onto a plate. “Oh, papaya, I’m told. It’s really good. You should try some.” Merlin rounded to the bed, pushing the food forward. “Go on, you’ve got to eat _something_.”

Arthur half grunted, as much of an agreement as Merlin was going to get out of him at the moment. He reached for the plate and felt the pain reach with him. He hissed, gritting his teeth. The wounds seemed to have multiplied, digging into every nerve. Arthur threw his head back against the headboard. This was not his favorite part of battle, this battle with his own body.

Merlin sat down beside him, a hand stretched out impertinent to rest on his chest. “Breathe, Arthur. Shall I go fetch Gaius?”

“No,” Arthur breathed. “I’m fine.”

“Obviously.” Merlin set down the plate of food. “Look, do you trust me?” The slight frown between his eyebrows remained and his eyes turned an intense blue.

Arthur stared back, his pain ebbing a little. Sometimes Merlin was extremely good at diversion, like now with those slender fingers warm on his chest, petting where his heart thrummed. “What is it, Merlin?” So maybe his question came out a little gruff. Merlin was sitting so close again, no regards whatsoever for their stations.

“Close your eyes.” Merlin smiled at him. “Just – trust me.”

It may have been the sheer exhaustion he felt or it may have been Merlin’s persuasive little nod, that smallest of a smile. Arthur closed his eyes.

Then he felt only warmth, a tingly sort of sensation, as Merlin’s hands ran light over his shoulder where the spear had penetrated. Slowly, as Merlin rubbed in the rest of the ointment that Gaius had prescribed, the pain ebbed and ebbed. A few times Arthur caught Merlin’s hands wandering in wider circles beyond his shoulder and his only thought was that it felt nice, the little touches of Merlin to his skin. It felt really nice.

“Open up,” Merlin was saying now, pushing something moist against his lips.

Arthur opened to a square of fruit. “Are you _feeding_ me?” He asked around it then let out an appreciative sound. “Mmm, is this papaya?”

“See? Told you it was good.”

Arthur didn’t retort as usual, just kept his eyes closed. The sweet musky taste of the fruit danced all over his tongue. He heard a nervous swallow from Merlin, noisy. Merlin did most things noisily – talking, hunting, fetching the bath water, even dressing Arthur. Sometimes Arthur wondered if Merlin kissed noisily too, not that it was any of his business. Any of his business whatsoever.

“You look tired.” Merlin’s boots sounded in his bed chamber, away then back. A cup bumped against his lips. “Drink this.”

Arthur swallowed down the wine, its sweet burn swallowing some of his tension. He opened his eyes to Merlin eyeing his lips, hands cupped around the cup, eyes dazed on his face. “Go on then,” he said in a moment’s impulse.

Merlin looked up at him, confused. “What?” With the neckerchief tied just slightly crooked and with his hair sticking up with sweat, his eyes large like anime, Merlin looked comical and- and _lovely_.

“You heard me.” Arthur blinked once, twice, slowly, and took in the flush of Merlin’s cheeks set aglow by the candles in the room.

Merlin tilted back the cup and drained its contents, his gulps loud like slurps. And just when Arthur breathed a sigh of relief that Merlin had misunderstood, he put down the cup and scooted closer, hand coming up warm again against Arthur’s chest. “Arthur,” Merlin barely breathed and Arthur wanted to move. His shoulder be damned! He wanted to move Merlin right over into his laps. Only, Merlin was faster, lips crashing down awkward over his.

Merlin kissed noisily, every breath he took was like he was breathing before a dive, every pop off of his lips an announcement. They eventually got the angles right, after Merlin crawled into bed, sliding Arthur down onto his good shoulder. They eventually drifted off to sleep, the alcohol slowing even their lips.

They didn’t talk about it the next day or the day after. It was only on the fifth day, when Arthur finally recovered enough to train again, that he went looking for Merlin afterwards. He found him in the stables, brushing down the horses.

“Here,” Arthur popped a piece of papaya into Merlin’s mouth. “Last piece. Since you like them so much.” When Merlin just stood there looking at him and chewing, not saying a word, Arthur cleared his throat and looked down at the straws. “Thanks for the other day. What you did – it really worked.”

“Oh, that was Gaius’ work.” Merlin ducked his head, suddenly shy.

“Gaius’ herbs are superb. But I’m not talking about that.” Arthur stepped closer and waited for Merlin to look up at him. When he did, Arthur slipped a hand around, cupping Merlin’s head, a thumb stroking the shell of Merlin's ear. “I’m talking about this.” And Arthur leaned down, brushed lips bumpy against Merlin's. He heard Merlin's intake of breath and tasted the sweet of the papaya on his tongue. With it, Arthur tasted Merlin’s answering smile. "You were right about papaya. It's really good."

Merlin snorted, loudly, and broke into the best laugh Arthur had heard since the history of ever. "You're really good too. For a prat." And he grinned wide as the sun.

Arthur shut him up the best way he knew how, sucking the papaya taste clean, one lick at a time, until Merlin was panting, clutching at his tunic, the joke completely forgotten.


End file.
